


The Bad Son and the Dinner Party

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Bent over kitchen counter, Breeding, Cheating, Creampie, Dinner Party, F/M, Groped, Incest, M4F, Oral, Rape, audio script, gonewildaudible, mdom, mother - Freeform, rough, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	The Bad Son and the Dinner Party

[M4F] The Bad Son and the Dinner Party [Incest] [Rape] [Son] [Mdom] [Mother] [Dinner Party] forced [Cheating] [Groped] [Bent over kitchen counter] [Oral] [Rough] [Creampie] with [Breeding] talk [~2300 Words]

* * *

Scenario: This is a dark story about a son who may or may not have misinterpreted messages from his mother. He’s home for college, and he knows that she’s unsatisfied in her sex life, and he’s determined to change that, by force if necessary.

Character: You (the speaker) are kind at first, even sensitive, but as time goes on it becomes clear that you won’t take no for an answer, and the listener is in danger.

  * Emphasis noted by _italics_ **.**
  * Direction on emotion or speech patterns appear in (parenthesis)
  * Sound FX appear in [brackets] and are optional.
  * sFX Included: dinner sounds, dropped pan, spanking.



This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Other Scripts Found Here: <https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/10u_HSRTrhUY9VdTIaKlK3cbhFic8RzgsDlyreqduXFI/edit?usp=sharing>

* * *

[sound of dinner]

Oh hey mom, are you getting up to get dessert and some more rolls ready?

Could you use an extra hand?

Great.

[sound of door opening and closing, conversation/dinner noises reduce]

Oh, you’re welcome mom. I actually missed helping you cook and stuff while I was at college

I missed the time we spent together quite a bit, actually.

I know. I didn’t call you like, at all. But I didn’t think you’d really want to talk to me.

Well, I mean I don’t mean that you wouldn’t want to talk to me, just that you wouldn’t want to talk about things that I wanted to talk about.

No, no, it’s fine. That’s why I stuck to text. I really started looking forward to our little back-and-forth every day.

It was fun sharing memes with you, mom. And jokes. You’re a really clever woman, you know that?

[laughs] I don’t want money or anything, I’m being serious.

I just didn’t appreciate how wonderful you were until I was gone. That’s all I’m saying.

Here.You’re doing too much. Only you can get the pie perfectly right, but I can definitely load the dishwasher and get the rolls ready. [laughs]

See, there we go. We make a great team, don’t we mom.

So, why isn’t dad in here helping you?

I mean it. He never helps you cook or do chores or anything. Why is that?

You work at least as hard as he does. I bet you make more money than him, too.

I don’t know, I’m just saying that if I had a wife like you at home, I’d do everything I could to make sure you were happy.

Yeah, I’m serious. It upsets me. I know it’s not my place but…

I guess I worry about my sister seeing this and thinking its okay for a guy to treat her like this. I wouldn’t want that.

I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t say things like that but…I can’t really hold back any more.

See, I was right. You won’t talk to me about this. You just clam up.

No, no, I don’t blame you. It’s your choice to maintain your privacy…but your relationship with dad isn’t as private as you think.

Well, for one thing the vent in your room means that I can hear everything that goes on in your room.

Yeah, _everything_. And I didn’t understand it, at first. Not really. Whenever you guys would have sex I’d just like, put on some headphones and blast music and ignore it. You guys deserved your privacy.

But then I went to college and started meeting girls. And those girls were _very_ specific about what they wanted. And when I gave it to them, they were _loud_ and they definitely came.

After that, I realized that you were never loud. Or even more than soft. You never seemed to make any noises, really.

Dad never makes you cum, does he? He doesn’t even try.

No you will _not_ walk away from this discussion. You know as well as I do that everyone expects us to be in the kitchen for at least another twenty minutes and no one will check up on us for at least a half-hour.

This is important, and we should talk about it.

So what if I’m your son? I’m someone who cares about you.

Inappropriate? That’s rich coming from the person who keeps sending me sexy selfies.

You heard me. You got off on seeing how I responded to them, didn’t you?

There’s no way that you couldn’t have noticed that when I was sending you selfies in response to yours, that I was _hard_.

That gratified you, didn’t it? It didn’t even matter that I was your son. It was just nice noticing that you could still turn a younger man on, right?

Stop apologizing. I’m not telling you this because I’m angry. I’m telling you this because I know what you need.

You need me.

I know you’re shocked but its still not very nice to laugh at your own son, is it?

Do I look like I’m joking?

No, mom. I’m not letting you out of here until you accept what I’m saying.

You always wanted a man in charge, right? I even did some digging around in your laptop. You’ve got some very naughty tastes. Younger men, “ravishing” older women until they break and beg for more. Really hot stuff, to be honest.

Don’t pretend that you never saw me in that role. Well, tonight, that’s what you’re going to get.

I’m not letting you get past me back into the dining room. No way. Not until I’m…until _we’re_ finished.

[scoffing laugh] All right, you can pretend to ignore me if you want. Go back to getting that pie crust just right. Maybe I’ll go away. Maybe I’ll give up and go back with the rest of the family and we can forget all this ever happened.

[from this point he’s whispering or speaking quietly, clearly right in her ear, standing behind her] Not likely.

You just keep those nimble pretty fingers of yours busy. Aww, you kept your wedding ring on. Looks like its going to get a bit dirty. [laughs]

What am I doing? I’m unbuttoning your blouse. I could tear it off like the guys do in your little stories, but how would you explain that to dad and Aunt Jan? [laughs]

That’s right, just let me do what I want…ignore me. Focus on your pie.

Oh fuck…there they are. I’ve fantasized so much about your tits, mom. You wouldn’t believe it. I don’t even think about girls my age any more. There’s no room in my fantasies for them.

Yours are just so much better.

(Taunting/teasing) What’s the matter, mom? Are you having trouble focusing? Is it difficult when your son’s strong hands are fondling you like this?

Hmm…I hear you saying stop, but I don’t believe it. If I did, I would. But you’re so quiet, and you’re having trouble breathing. You could be afraid, I guess.

But I think we both know that you’re turned on.

Mmm…these lovely nipples of yours are peaking so hard right now. I bet you haven’t had a man just play with you like this in a while.

You like it, don’t you?

Being treated like a littlsex-object. I wonder, did dad ever give you this?

[laughs] Oh, now you want to pretend to be all high-and-mighty? After you sent me the pics in the bikini.

Okay, I’ll tell you what. I’ll stop and leave you to your pie. You can button up and pretend this never happened…. _if_ you let me check something first.

Well, if you’re not turned on, then I’ll leave, but if you are….

Yes, I mean exactly what I’m saying.

Why aren’t you agreeing? It’s a simple test. Could be over in a second.

Well, let me tell you what. I’m going to do it whether you agree or not.

You just focus on that pie while I lift this lovely conservative skirt up over those delicious thighs of yours…

And then I’ll run my hand between them. Mmm…so fucking sexy. 

I love these silky little panties on you. I’ll slide my hand inside and…

Hey. No fucking moving away.

[spank]

That’s what bad little teases get for trying to get away. Now hold fucking still.

There…oh wow. You’re fucking wet, aren’t you? I thought _older_ women weren’t supposed to get this excited. I brought lube and everything. I guess that won’t be necessary, will it?

What am I doing? I’m lifting this fucking skirt up, because it’s in the way.

Then I’m going to pull these soaked panties down…

And force you to bend forward more…just a little more….there, perfect. Just plant those beautiful hands of yours on the counter. Be careful not to knock anything over.

You just do your best to stay still…while I get on my knees and…mmm

Lick that pretty little pussy of yours…

[eating her out starts here]

Oh you didn’t expect that, did you?

I bet dad hasn’t done this in a long time…

Has anyone else, I wonder?

Don’t act so offended. I didn’t ask you if you cheated. Not exactly.

We’re cheating now, after all, aren’t we?

And you’re getting off on it. I can tell.

You’re quivering. Breathing hard. So excited. Your legs are shaking.

And fuck if you don’t taste amazing. Better than those girls at college.

That’s it, twist your hips. Show me where you need my tongue, gorgeous.

You want to cum but you don’t want to let me know. That’s all right. I get the need for you to be quiet.

Oh, here it comes…I feel you shaking…shit be careful!

[sound of pan falling down or similar loud noise]

[eating her out ends here]

[calling out to other room] We’re fine in here. I just dropped a pan! No one’s hurt!

Hey, are your legs feeling a little weak after that? That was a big one, wasn’t it.

Don’t you curse at me, mom. You’re classier than that.

[spank]

I got you off, even though you wanted me to stop. And I might add, you’re still bent over. You haven’t tried to get away.

I think you want me to fuck you. That’s what I think.

Oh really? Now you break out the old “no” and “stop” and “please, don’t”?

Yeah, I know you have to say “no”, mom. I get it.

If you didn't, you'd be a slut, wouldn't you? But you still need fucked, so you're not saying it very loud, are you? You’re not trying to get attention from anyone out in the dining room, either. They could “save” you from this horrible fate, right? [laughs]

Are you really worried about being caught? I don’t think so.

Dad’s so fucking lazy. There’s no reason why he’d ever come in here to check on you. Not when he’s got an hour or two more of eating to do.

More than enough time to get you off.

More than enough time to cum inside you.

Can you feel it? The head of my cock, rubbing against your slit?

I don’t know if you can tell, but I’m fucking dripping for you. I’m barely holding back from cumming.

And now, finally, I’m going to bury my cock deep inside where I came from. And you, mom, are going to sit there and fucking take it like a good little slut.

[grunts as he rams himself inside of her]

Oh fuck…your pussy feels so fucking good…

[rough fucking starts here]

How does dad…ignore this?

I’d be rushing home every day to fuck this sweet little cunt of yours…

I’d want to breed you every night…

And I’d make sure you cum, too…

Don’t you want that, mom?

A young man like me, ready to fill you at a moment’s notice?

You can cum any time dad’s not around. Or even if he is. [laughs]

Yeah, you’re getting close, aren’t you?

Don’t shake your fucking head at me. You’re rolling your hips back…fucking me as much as I’m fucking you.

I bet you’ve fantasized about having your son’s cock inside of you, haven’t you?

I bet the real thing is better than any fantasy.

Fuck…I’m so close…usually I can hold out longer…

But I guess my mom’s pussy is just too fucking good for that…

So cum with me, mom. There’s no one here but us.

I want you to enjoy it. I want you to cum, so bad.

I need you to cum, mom. I want to fill you but I want you to love it…

That’s it, just let yourself enjoy it…

Let yourself cummmmm….

[improv to orgasm - he’s trying to be quiet but he’s brutal and turned on]

Oh…oh fuck. That was great. Your pie’s all messed up though. [laughs]

You can pretend that those tears are all because you’re so sad, but I know you came hard and you loved it. It was overwhelming, wasn’t it.

Here, let me get these panties back up for you. And arrange your skirt just right.

And button your blouse back up. Now you look almost fine. Except for a few escaped tears.

God, you’re beautiful, mom. You must know that.

[deep breath]

So, tonight, after everything is all done, we both know what’s going to happen.

You’re going to come to my room, long after dad has passed out and Aunt Jan is sleeping off the wine and little sis is dreaming away.

Maybe you’ll tell me how awful this was. Maybe you’ll threaten to go to the police. Maybe you’ll tell me it will never ever happen again.

The truth is, that yes, I raped you tonight. But you fucking loved it, just like you love me. And I love you. It’s fucked up, but that’s how it is. You might was well enjoy it.

But we both know however you start that conversation, it will end with me inside of you, because that’s what you fucking need. And only your son can give it to you.

Maybe next time I’ll let you choke on my cock a bit? That seemed to be a popular subject in your internet reading.

Or I can just put your legs over my shoulders and cum inside you while looking into your beautiful eyes.

Don’t worry, we’ll close the vent first. [laughs]

Anyway, I better take more rolls out to the family. Oh, and maybe some more wine, too. Can’t have Aunt Jan going dry on us. [laughs]

Oh, and let me know if I can help with dishes or anything, too, later. I don’t mind.

I love you, mom. See you soon.


End file.
